


Last Resort

by Tanith11



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is less than impressed with Steve's idea of "fun", particularly when it involves his young partner's dating life. A challenge response scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

The absurdity of the argument within Mike Stone's cubicle carried out to the main office and all eyes turned to the closed door. Tanner and Haseejian both managed with great difficulty to supress their laughter, while Lessing's face reddened as he tried vainly to concentrate on his paperwork.

* * *

"You've done it before," Steve insisted, spreading his arms out in frustration.

"That was different. I was under cover," Mike argued.

"And this is for a good cause. See? It's really not all that different when you think about it."

"Then, why don't _you_ do it?"

"I have a date, remember?"

"And you also have a promise to fulfil! You're the one who opened up his big mouth saying that if you had the chance to dress up as a clown to entertain those kids at the orphanage you'd do it in a heartbeat! You can't back out of it just because you found out Miss Davenport is actually a _Mrs._ Davenport. And now that you have replaced your affections with a Miss What's-Her-Name, you want to bail out being a good Samaritan. My dear boy, your way with women never ceases to amaze me. I'm not doing it."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"No, no and no," Mike stated firmly though his eyes never left his paperwork.

"Oh, come on, Mike! Where's your sense of fun?" Steve quipped with an exaggerated whine in his tone.

"It went away when my sense of maturity kicked in," Mike replied with a wink as he tapped his temple for emphasis before returning his eyes to the top of his desk where his paperwork sat waiting to be completed.

"You mean, when you got old," Steve said slowly in a quiet voice. A sly grin spread across his face as he waited for Mike to respond.

Mike's head snapped back up at once and he glared at his partner through his glasses that threatened to shoot laser beams at the young man leaning over the front of his desk.

"Older. That's what I meant," Steve feebly tried to mask the damage but it was clearly too late and he found himself dashing out of the office quicker than it took for the object hurled at him to hit the back of the door.

"Older, huh?" Mike shook his head then chuckled before sliding out of his seat. He walked toward the door then bent down and picked up the curly bright flame red wig off the floor.

* * *

With a nervous chuckle, Steve sauntered over to Haseejian's desk in search of a last resort. "Hey Norm, you have a few nieces and nephews, right? Have you ever considered…"

The Armenian detective raised his eyebrows and said with a broad grin, "Forget it, Steve."

* END *


End file.
